


Midnight Blues

by Velvetcthulhu



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetcthulhu/pseuds/Velvetcthulhu
Summary: The middle of the night can bring up many unwanted thoughts. That's not different for Larry-your-waiter either. Luckily he has someone to talk to with.
Relationships: Jacques Snicket/Larry Your-Waiter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Midnight Blues

Larry stared at the ceiling, feelings restless and on the edge. There was no reason to be like that, not anymore. Jacques was sleeping on his side next to him, his strong, tanned arm, heavy with muscles, laying thrown across Larry's middle. Gently snoring: it's been so long either of them had the chance to be this calm. And the waiter-slash-volunteer was glad for it, for this moment, and all the ones before. The children were finally safe, but how much it cost? How much pain, death and suffering? But it would cost them more if Monty wouldn't take so good care of them. Olaf had managed to accidentaly blow himself up in an evil plan of his, and the theater throupe had run away. An expression which there means "started an actual carrier in acting and are quite succesful in it". Now, the Baudelaires were safe and as far as Larry knew, had a great relationship with their guardian, finding new parental figures in Monty and his assistant. So, finally they could rest. All of them, the volunteers, the children, the whole organizaton. But it's hard to do when you had been on the edge since forever. Not only since the fire, but long before that. How can he rest if he all he knew was running? Running from bullies first, then running from villians. But maybe all that running wasn't unnecessary pain at all beacuse he ran into Jacques's arms, a place where he doesn’t need to run anymore. He must have been thinking too hard, beacuse Jacques woke up with a long blink, scratched at his moustache as he always did(And how dearly Larry liked that little movement!), and sat up, sheets pooling around his trim waist. Normally Larry would get hot and flustered from Jacques half naked, looking like a Greek god, but now he was tired, in that bone-deep way, and only turned to his boyfriend groggily.  
" Love, what's wrong?"- Jacques yawned, rubbing at his eyes, wrapping an arm around the skinny stature of Larry by instinct. It warmed the water's heart to be touched and held with such a loving easiness. These things never came to him easily, and altough having a boyfriend didn't change him(Beacuse it shouldn't), he was slowly learning to peel back the layers of defence against being bullied, an outcast, and accept that there are people who love him and care about him. And not only Jacques. He had real friends and colleauges who gave two damns about him at least a bit. So he breathed in, breathed out, and put his head on Jacques's broad shoulders.  
"I'm just...ti...tired." Larry curled closer, while Jacques made symphatetic noises and rubbed his shoulders gently. His shoulders looked so fragile, pale and drooping under the broad, tan hand. He still didn't know how he ended up this lucky, being with this amazing man. Larry sighed and countinued. "After all the running, the hard work, the ne-near death experiences...i have, i have no idea what to do know. How to exist." he felt like tearing up, and Jacques pulled him closer, engulfing him in his strong arms. "That's okay. We will figure it out. We will figure everything out." Jacques said, and Larry rested his head on his chest, completely snuggling into his lap, safe and cozy. "Now, sleep." he brushed his lips against the flimsy hair on Larry's head, and laid back against the headboard. "We will figure it out. Together. Always together." he whispered softly. All the things he saw as a volunteer, and the most upsetting was obviously Larry not feeling well. He let himself be a little selfish like that, knowing their work will never end but it's gonna be at least a bit easier from now. And they're gonna be okay, all of them. What he could dream about if not figuring out life together with the man he loves? Jacques Snicket, runaway, loving brother, volunteer, taxi driver, described as handsome by most, and absolutely lovesick boyfriend of a certain sweet, modest water, listened to the breathing of Larry-your-waiter, and only let himself drift off when he was asleep, safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be scared, the angst is very light and there are no heavy or triggering topics there at all! Thank you for reading, i'm still stressed out from school but somehow i'm bursting with ideas and that's such a good feeling! This is my take on how everything could have ended earlier and softer, with a sweet but so underrated ship! Stay safe and take care, wash your hands and don't be racist! - Frank


End file.
